360º
by BelAozu
Summary: (REESCRIBIENDOSE) La vida de Bill y Tom da un gran giro cuando las desequilibradas acciones de una miesteriosa mujer toman lugar en la vida de estos, cambiandola por completo y trayendo consigo consecuencias inesperadas. BillxTom COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrador **

El sol estaba radiante en un parque no muy cerca de la ciudad, un joven se encontraba sentado en uno de los muchos bancos mirando a los niños jugar; su corazón se encontraba sin fuerzas y sus ojos ocultos tras unos oscuros lentes no se permitían mostrar las lágrimas q brotaban de ellos. Ese día, dos personas importantes para él y su hermano se habían enterado de su secreto, y una de ellas le había dicho algo que a él personalmente le destrozó el corazón…

**Flash Back**

-Ah! Mis amores! No los esperaba! A qué se debe esta grata sorpresa?.

-Esto es para que veas que no somos unos malos hijos- Dijo abrazando a su madre-

-Sí, Bill tiene razón- Contestó siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

-Pasen, pasen! Dejen sus cosas ahí, deben estar cansados.

-Si un poco. Dónde está Gordon?- Pregunto el menor.

-No se encuentra cariño, fue a comprar la cena, ahora tendré que llamarlo para que traiga raciones extras-

-Por favor!- Exclamo Tom con mucho entusiasmo- Estamos hambrientos!.

-Bueno, vayan a sus habitaciones, deben extrañarlas, descansen que yo los llamo cuando llegue la cena- Les dijo Simone a sus hijos antes de retirarse a la cocina-

Los gemelos subieron, se sentían a gusto de estar en casa después de tanto tiempo, tanto las paredes como el olor guardaban secretos ocultos que solo ellos conocían. Era como una maquinal del tiempo, un viaje al pasado, a un pasado solo de ellos.

Llegaron a su cuarto sin problema alguno, todo estaba tal cual como lo habían dejado, Bill entró primero y se acostó en su cama plácidamente, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para el mayor quien con un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta para ir a los brazos de su menor.

-No te vayas a dormir!- Dijo el estando sobre su otra mitad.

-Ah Tom, hoy no. Estoy cansado- Respondió sin ánimos de hacerle sentir mal.

-… yo también lo estoy- Susurro a su oído- Y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, además, no te trae esto buenos recuerdos?.

-No me provoques. Por favor…

-No me pidas eso- Contestó al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro para terminar en aquella dulce boca que tan loco lo volvía.

-To… Tom…- Intentaba decir entre gemidos.

-…-

Bill no pudo resistirse más y decidió profundizar el beso, Tom entró dentro de su menor directo a su juguete favorito, saboreaba como podía esos labios que le pertenecían y al mismo tiempo jugaba con la esfera de su mitad. Este se encargaba por los momentos de disfrutar el placer que se le estaba siendo otorgado, hasta que algo les hizo parar en seco.

La presencia de dos espectadores hizo que su corazón saltara dentro de sus pechos y que sus rostros palidecieran. No había vuelta atrás, la puesta yacía abierta y detrás de ella sus padres.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Se repetía Bill una y otra vez en su cabeza- Esto no puede estar pasando.

-…-

-Se puede saber que están haciendo? Tom! Hazme el favor de quitarte sobre Bill inmediatamente!-

-Tom!- Grito Bill al ver como Gordon tomaba a su hermano por la camisa y lo empujaba tan fuerte que este peligrosamente cayó al suelo-

-Agh!- Se quejó el mayor..

-NO TE LE ACERQUES BILL!- Gritó Simone a su hijo pero este la ignoró totalmente.

Tom, estas bien? Te duele algo?-Decía mientras iba a su lado y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien Bill…

-COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO? EXPLIQUENME! DIGANME QUE LO VI ES MENTIRA! USTEDES DOS… SE ESTABAN BESANDO? TOM KAULITZ EXPLICAME QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!

-…- Tom no respondió nada, pero algo tenía que hacer ya que podía sentir como su hermano se estaba derrumbando.

-Simone cálmate…- Dijo Gordon en un intento por tranquilizar a su esposa.

-NO! NO… NO ME CALMO! USTEDES DOS SON HOMBRES Y MAS QUE ESO SON HERMANOS! ES… ESTO NO SE LOS PERMITIRE! FUI MUY PERMISIVA CON USTEDES EN EL PASADO, PERO ESTO NO!.

-Mam…-

-CALLATE!- Gritó al mayor de sus hijos mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una cachetada - NO HABLES! NI SE TE OCURRA…- Dijo totalmente histérica intentando buscar en su mente alguna explicación.

-Mamá…- Volvió a decir y sin importarle el dolor no se atrevió a quitarle la mirada de encima.

-QUE TE CALLES TOM! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!.

-…-

-COMO ES POSIBLE BILL? Tu… mi bebe, porque!? Por favor, explícame!- Dijo entre sollozos tomando con sus manos el rostro del menor.

-No… no entenderías mamá.

-…- Esta retrocedió dolida ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Mama, deja que te expliquemos por favor!- Intentó decir Tom una vez más.

-CALLATE!-

-YA BASTA MAMÁ! NO LE GRITES COMO SI EL TUVIERA LA CULPA DE TODO!- Suplicó Bill.

Bill tomó la mano de Tom aferrándose a esta lo más que podía, tomó un profundo aliento y se preparó para hablar.

-Tom y yo nos amamos profundamente, ustedes nuestros padres han sido testigos de esto, y no precisamente hoy, sino con cada minuto de nuestra existencia. Pero este amor no tiene fronteras, y no es una hermandad tampoco. Por favor, comprendan. Traten de entender un poco nuestra situación…

-…

-Mama, Gordon, ni Tom ni yo estamos dispuestos a dejar a un lado nuestra relación simplemente porque no la comprendan, por eso les pedimos que pongan un poco de su parte y no con esto quiero decir que sea fácil para ustedes hacer eso-

-…- Gordon estaba anonadado ante las palabras de Bill, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Simone, si no hacía algo… Podia arrepentirse.

-Bill hijo, mi vida tu amas a tu hermano yo lo sé, pero eso es muy distinto a lo que podrías sentir por tu pareja… Entien- Pero fue interrumpida.

-NO MAMÁ! TU NO ENTIENDES…-Respiro profundo tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, intentaba calmarse, tenía que hacerlo por su bien y el de su hermano.

-Mamá… Lo que dice Bill no es mentira, yo…- Intento participar el mayor, sin embargo fue en vano.

-Tom, tu no entiendes! USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN! ESTO ES INCESTO! ES… ES TAN…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo. No aquí, no delante de nosotros- Dijo tajante el menor.

-TIENEN 18 AÑOS! NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO…!

-Tenemos 18 años, podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestra vida, y hemos decidido vivirla juntos…- Respondió el mayor…- Que hay de malo con eso?

-Mamá intenta comprendernos…

-NO! NO COMPRENDERE NADA! BILL ESTO HA LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS! TU PUEDES PARECER UNA MUJER… PERO ENTIENDELO, NUNCA SERAS UNA… NO PODRAS DARLE A TOM LO QUE EL NECESITA Y TAMPOCO PUEDES TENER HIJOS! NO ERES UNA MUJER ENTIENDELO…!

-BASTA SIMONE!- Gritó Gordon al escuchar lo último dicho por su esposa.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Bill intentaba asimilarlo pero no podía, algo se había destruido muy dentro de él. Tanto la presencia de sus padres como el aire que respiraba le estaban ahogando, tenía que salir de ahí.

-BILL!- Gritó Tom cuando este soltó su mano y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El mayor miró con resentimiento a los ojos de sus padres, su corazón se disparó a mil por hora y salió de igual forma de la habitación bajando las escaleras y gritando el nombre de su hermano, pero para cuando había llegado a la puerta de salida, el ya no estaba.

-BILL! REGRESA!- Gritó abriendo la puerta y dándose cuenta que este ya no estaba.

-Tom!- Llamó Gordon al mayor- Busca a tu hermano y tráelo de regreso, yo intentare calmar a tu madre.

El mayor tomó las llaves de su Cadillac y salió de la casa, entró en el auto y lo encendió. Su atención estaba puesta en su gemelo, tenía que encontrarlo, debía encontrarlo. No había forma de que llegara muy lejos caminando.

Y en efecto, Bill no estaba muy lejos, no antes de detener el primer taxi que vio en la avenida y pedir que le sacara de la ciudad.

-Por favor, podría llevarme a algún lugar menos transitado? Algún parque fuera de la ciudad tal vez?

-…Ok joven- El taxista todavía sin entender el destino al que quería ir su cliente procedió según lo pedido y lo llevó al único lugar que conocía, tranquilo y lejos de la ciudad.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Mama tiene razón. Nunca sería suficiente para Tom, el necesita alguien más, y ese alguien no soy yo. Algún día deseará formar una familia y no lo hará por ese lazo que lo mantiene unido a mí- Sollozo- No puedo ser tan egoísta y mantenerlo amarrado a esto, simplemente no nos llevará a ningún lado- Sollozo- Maldición…

El menor lloraba desconsoladamente, se acostó en el banco donde estaba sentado intentando disimular un poco sus sentimientos. Una vez recostado pudo escuchar como los niños que jugaban en el parque muy cerca de él gritaban por los truenos que producían las nubes ante la inminente lluvia. Con cada minuto sentia como el parque se iba quedando desolado y en silencio poco a poco. La lluvia comenzó a caer y sin querer evitarlo comenzó a mojarle.

-Como me gustaría, que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom**

-Dónde estás? Dónde?... MALDICION! BILL DONDE TE METISTE?

Tenía el teléfono en mis manos, en la pantalla podía leer "Llamando a Bill" pero nadie contestaba, no importaba cuantas veces marcara nadie atendía su teléfono. Ya llevaba 15 intentos y eso me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me negaba a creer que aquello finalmente estuviera pasando.

Sabía que no duraríamos toda la vida manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto, que algún día seriamos descubiertos o bien nosotros mismos nos atreveríamos a declararlo, sin embargo era muy pronto, y ni yo o el mismo Bill nos sentíamos preparados para asumir la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones. Esa burbuja que tanto nos habíamos esforzado en construir había sido destruida, y no contando con eso los sentimientos de Bill habían sido destrozados inconscientemente por nuestra madre, abordando aquel tema sin contemplación.

**Flash Back**

Tom se dirigía apresurado al cuarto que compartía con su hermano en aquel hotel, desde hacía más o menos unas 2 horas algo dentro de él permanecía intranquilo, algo le estaba enfermando y no había otra razón para aquello que su propio hermano y el fuerte lazo que mantenían.

Después de un casi infinito pasillo, llegó frente a la habitación y abrió con cuidado, ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche y no quería despertar a Bill. Sin embargo, al instante en que entró un fuerte olor llamó su atención.

-Qué demonios?- La habitación entera estaba impregnada de un terrible hedor que le ponía de los nervios- Bill!- Llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Caminaba a oscuras intentando recordar donde se encontraba el encendedor, y cuando por fin lo encontró prendió las luces y el escenario que lo rodeaba lo llenó de pánico.

-Bill!? Dónde estás!?- La habitación se encontraba en total desastre, había un olor a cigarro como si se encontrara en un casino o peor, es una prisión. Todo estaba en el piso, era un completo desastre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las múltiples latas de cerveza dispersas por todo el suelo- Bill! Mierda Bill sal de donde estés!

El mayor se dirigió al baño esperando encontrar ahí a su hermano, pero cuando abrió la puerta de este lo encontró igual o hasta peor de cómo estaba la habitación. La ansiedad se hizo presente y fue entonces cuando recordó el balcón, ese que estaba oculto tras las cortinas.

-Oh N-no…- Pensó lo peor- Bill!

Corrió apresurado, abrió las cortinas y el gran ventanal y salió. Sus ojos anonadados se posaron en la miserable figura de su hermano totalmente ebrio. Bill estaba sentado contemplando lo que parecían ser las estrellas junto a una lata de cerveza en su mano y un cigarro en la otra. Aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-Me podrías explicar qué demonios paso allá adentro?- Preguntó sin ánimos de disimular un poco su enojo- Tienes idea de en los problemas en los que estaremos cuando David se entere de esto?

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-Bill! Te estoy hablando, deja de ignorarme!

-…-

-Bill!- Le gritó mientras lo jalaba por el brazo para que se girara a verlo.

-…-

El mayor palideció al encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano hinchados de tanto llorar…

-Bill? Que tienes?– Preguntó preocupado.

-…-

-Bill? Te estoy hablando? Por qué estas así?

El mayor no obtenía respuestas, el menor se giró dándole la espalda a Tom, bebió un trago largo de su cerveza y tomó una profunda bocanada de su cigarrillo. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas incontrolablemente.

-Bill, por favor… Que tienes? Respóndeme!

-…-

-Disculpa si te deje solo esta noche, pero recuerda que tenemos que mantener la imagen para la prensa, no fue mi intención.

-…-

-Bill!- Gritó nervioso.

-Tranquilo Tom, estoy bien…- Respondió por fin el menor con un tono de voz casi inaudible pero que el mayor escuchó.

-Bill, sabes que no puedes mentirme! Ese desastre que hay allá adentro tiene que tener un nombre y quiero saberlo!

-No tiene ningún nombre- Respondió antes de tomar el último trago de su cerveza y tirarla a un lado.

-…- El mayor no sabía qué hacer, su hermano a diferencia de muchos mientras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol era la persona más fría y terca del mundo.

Tom se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre Bill, este llevaba tan solo una camisa y el pantalón de su pijamas; decidió sentarse a su lado y esperar a que el mismo le contara lo sucedido

-…-

-…- El menor dio nuevamente una bocanada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró fuera del balcón.

-...-

-Tom.

-Dime.

-Estaremos bien?

-Porque lo preguntas?

-Estoy asustado, muy asustado.

-Y eso porque?- Todo su cuerpo se tensó a escuchar eso último, que su hermano se asustara era algo que no pasaba mucho, solo en las noches cuando les tocaba dormir en habitaciones deparadas o cuando alguno enfermaba veía esa faceta de él.

-Tom, temo que te arrepientas de esto.

-…- Tom sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Yo nunca seré una chica, y tú eres un hombre muy varonil, muchas mujeres quisieran estar contigo y siento que tú también quieres estar con ellas pero que por mí no puedes hacerlo.

-…-

-No quiero que esto se convierta en algún tipo de carga para ti, si en algún momento deseas lo contrario puedes confiármelo, no opondré resistencia alguna.

-Ya va! Estas así por eso?

-Y ES QUE TE PARECE POC…- Pero no puedo terminar al verse callado por la boca de su hermano.

-Esto es lo que pienso de eso! No quiero que te hagas ideas raras, ok? Yo al que amo es a ti y eres suficiente para mí, entiéndelo!

-Pero es qu…- Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por los labios de Tom.

-…-

El beso se hizo largo y profundo, Bill se estaba dejando llevar y sus fuerzas estaban abandonándolo, a lo que el mayor saco provecho y lo tomó en sus brazos…

-Qu… Que haces…?- Dijo separándolo bruscamente.

-Nos vamos a la cama…!

-No Tom, no hemos terminado de hablar- Decía al mismo tiempo que intentaba escaparse sus brazos sin ningún éxito.

-Pues a mí me parece que ya fue suficiente conversación por esta noche!

-No Tom! No quiero… No quiero regresar al cuarto!

-Bill! Por dios! Estas ebrio y no puedes exponerte a estas temperaturas! Hace demasiado frío!

-No me importa… No quiero regresar…-Sollozo-

-…-

-Sollozo-

-Bill… Que tienes? Siento que no me has dicho toda la verdad…- Dijo dejándolo en el piso y esperando frente a el para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Tom, nunca- Sollozo- Nunca nos podremos casar-Sollozo- Nunca podremos dar fruto de esto, no conmigo. Eso me duele mucho…-Sollozo-

-…- Las últimas palabras de Bill le rompieron el corazon, este sabía perfectamente que ese era uno de los sueños de su hermano: casarse y llegar a tener hijos- Bill tranquilo, si? Yo no te voy a dejar por eso, sé que es importante para t…

-NO…! No…! Esto no es solo por mí! Tu Tom! Es importante para ti también! Yo lo se…

-Bill, yo te amo, más que a nada… No necesito eso para ser feliz! A tu lado no me falta nada… Nunca me ha faltado.

-Sollozo- T…Tom, yo también te amo… Más que a nada.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo nunca más y menos a mi lado. Siempre te amare y siempre cuidare de ti. Este donde este, ok?

-Ok…- Contestó un poco más tranquilo.

-Te parece si entramos? Tenemos que descansar, mañana será un largo día y más con la bronca que nos formara David.

-Si…

El mayor alzó a Bill llevándolo dentro de la habitación, lo acostó e inmediatamente le hizo compañía… Bill todavía sollozaba en silencio. Tom repasaba una y otra vez las palabras dichas por su hermano y sin quererlo fue vencido poco a poco por el sueño…

**Fin del Flash Back**

En un parque a lo lejos de la ciudad, un joven yacía acostado sobre un banco a la intemperie, no hablaba, no gritaba, solo escuchaba la lluvia que desde hacía poco comenzó a hacerle compañía, su corazón estaba abatido por un sentimiento que parecía no desaparecer, no importa cuántas conversaciones o amor se juraran, aquello seguía ahí.

Comenzaba a hacer frío pero él parecía no sentirlo, parecía no poder sentir nada. Decidió levantarse e irse del lugar, por lo menos a un sitio más seco, sin embargo algo lo desorbitó, algo se había estrellado contra él. Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y sintió un fuerte dolor, lo vio, era sangre. Comenzó a sentirse pesado, muy pesado, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo fue cayendo sobre el piso, y de repente todo se desvaneció.

**Continuara…**


End file.
